A yellow pair of gloves costs $$18$, and a black pair of boots costs $$3$. The yellow pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the black pair of boots costs?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $3$ $$18 \div $3 = 6$ The yellow pair of gloves costs $6$ times as much as the black pair of boots costs.